


Concussed

by Magical_Awesome_Kid, PrinceRydell



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Amnesia, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Co-Written, Concussions, F/M, Gen, Heroes will be confused, Hospitalization, Mixed Up, There will be heart attacks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-19
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-01 08:58:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5199914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magical_Awesome_Kid/pseuds/Magical_Awesome_Kid, https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceRydell/pseuds/PrinceRydell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The world was spinning around her as the darkness swirled in her vision. Voices spoke over her, saying things she didn’t quite understand. She tried to remember where she was, but, drawing a blank, she mustered all her strength to open her eyes.</p><p>She was Ladybug, after all. She could handle anything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Waking Up

**Author's Note:**

> PrinceRydell, the dork otherwise known as fullmetal-jey over on Tumblr, decided he wanted angst and to do so with the queen herself. Since he didn't know who that was, he asked me to team up.
> 
> ON WITH THE SHOW!

            Her head pounded as slow consciousness came back to her. Immediately, she detected a faint yet annoying beeping to her immediate left, and her whole body hurt, especially her chest and arms. She tried to move, to open her eyes, but everything was so sore and tiring that she just wanted to seep back into the inviting darkness.

            But she couldn’t. She needed to figure out where she was.

            Suddenly, there was a new noise in the room. A door flew open somewhere to her right as frantic footsteps rushed into wherever she was. “Oh my gods! My sweet baby!” A woman’s voice yelped as the air stiffened over the girl. The voice was French yet not a native accent. No, it was Oriental in origin.

            “What happened? We only got word from the school before rushing down here.” A man’s voice added somewhere above. His voice was protective yet soft, the voice of a gentle giant from fairy tales.

            “She is a very brave girl, your daughter.” The girl listened to the new voice. _Their daughter?_ Were they talking about her? “A student at the school wasn’t paying attention to traffic when a motorist lost control of their car. Your daughter pushed the other girl out of the way. The police where on scene when she was rushed here. She has a fractured rib on her left side as well as a bad sprain in her right wrist compounded with a concussion. The rest of the bandages were for bruising and some abrasions she suffered when she was hit. I have to say, though, that she is seriously lucky that she didn’t fly off the car or be sliced up by the broken windshield. Internally, aside from the rib, it’s nothing a few weeks of rest and pain killers won’t fix.”

            There was relief above the girl, but she was trying to remember now what she had done. Still drawing a blank, she re-evaluated the situation explained. So, from what she’d heard, they were talking about her. It was obvious that she’d saved someone, but that didn’t seem so far-fetched. She was the hero of Paris after all, the city’s lucky Lady in Red and Spots, Ladybug herself. Luck and magic _would_ save her hide, after all.

            This was the first time she’d landed in the hospital (considering her injuries, that must be where she was), though.

            Mustering up her strength, she began to groan. The voices overhead froze as they seemed to focus on her.

            “She’s waking up? That’s impossible! We dosed her with enough morphine to keep her out a few hours.” The medical professional threw.

            _Shows you._ She thought with a slight smile. _Nothing keeps Ladybug down for long._

            Slowly, painfully, she opened her eyes and blinked rapidly to adjust to the light in the room. Overhead, a petite woman with black-blue locks and a tall man with brown hair looked down in a mix of relief and worry as the third person, a doctor with red hair, rushed back to the door to call for a nurse.

            The woman reached out, stroking some hair out of the girl’s face. “Oh my gosh, sweetie, we’re so glad you’re alright.” The woman added, a tear falling down her face.

            “You are very brave, but leave the heroics to the police and superheroes, ok?” The man asked as he, too, took her hand. The other, as the girl took in the room, was connected to a heart monitor while a tube of medicine or something trailed into the crook of her arm.

            She looked around at herself as much as she could. She was decked in hospital-issued clothing, but she could feel numerous bandages under and across her body. The arms that poked out of the shirt had one side with a splint while the other just had mountains of gauze. The room itself was plain yet nice, not uncommon for a nice hospital in the Parisian area.

            “Marinette? Are you ok?” The girl rolled her head back, refocusing on the people above her as their words caught up to her.

            “Who’s Marinette?” The girl questioned softly. “I’m Ladybug."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Marinette? Ladybug? Who is she?
> 
> Prince, take it from here!


	2. Guilt Tripping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The memory was fresh in everyone's mind. The screeches of the car, the screams, the thump, then the sirens wailed.

The girl barely managed to let the words seep through her mouth before the over hanging tiredness engulfed her, trying to swallow her with sleep. She groaned slightly pressing her head against the white pillow as the woman caressed her cheek.

"My poor baby. Marinette, sweetie, just rest okay? Okay? Your memory will return shortly."

The words faded through her ears just as she saw the light dim falling back into that inducing trance of darkness. Yet her thoughts rang amongst. Marinette? The name was familiar but she felt no ownership to it. Marinette.. Then it clicked. Scenes from when she and Chat Noir fought the Evillustrator played in her head. The girl she wanted Chat to protect was Marinette.

She couldn't deny it, they did look similar, anyone with working eyes could tell. Her mind thumping made her cringe within her sleep. She didn't want to force her memories back, she'll just make her concussion worse. Still she tried to remember the necessities.

_I wonder if Chat is worried? That flirt would probably bring the entire flower shop and bakery my way, I'm sure Tikki will enjoy the cookies more than- wait.._

She awoke with a startle just as she saw a nurse bring in a bouquet of flowers. The time felt late, the Parisian night life bleeding through the window, vibrant colors bounced against the pale white walls. "Oh.. Marinette are you feeling alright?" The nurse inquired, her voice soothing and gentle, placing the bouquet next to the window.

"Where is Tikki?" The girl's voice was stern but still damaged, little cracks in her voice lingering. She propped herself up before the nurse gently pushed her back down. "Now, now, Marinette. I know you're eager to get back on your feet but the drugs are still wearing off." The nurse fluffed the pillow behind the girl. "I'm sorry, no 'Tikki' came to visit. Only a really bratty blonde and your parents so far."

The words sounded dense against the white walls of the room, it confused her more. A bratty blonde? She manage a small light chuckle. "Was the bratty blonde Chat Noir? Also Tikki? My partner? She's always with me.."

The nurse stared at her, the girl's blue eyes searching for an answer against the nurse's hazel ones. Sighing, the nurse shook her head.

"Ah no, it was a girl named Chloé. Also, I'm afraid Chat is busy with Ladybug at the moment, but they might just visit you if they hear about your heroic act." The name rang another bell for the girl. Chloé, the snobby rich daughter of the mayor. The girl rolled her eyes, a chuckle escaping.

 _Of course I would save her. I am a hero after all_. The girl suddenly groaned, wincing as she felt the pang of discomfort and pain on her left side of her body. Fractured ribs, huh?

"W-well, Chat's going to be working solo for the time being, but I'm happy the mayor's daughter is alright.."

The girl managed to say, noticing the nurse tilt her head in curiosity. "Why is that, Marinette?"

"First, I'm not Marinette. Second, I'm Ladybug."

* * *

 

The scenes played him like a fiddle, his childhood friend almost became a human pancake lodged in the road. But she didn't, no she was pushed. Pushed out of the way by _her_ and for a second before hearing the screams and the car coming to a halt that left him deaf he saw the shy girl in class become a utter hero.

And for a split second, she looked like Ladybug.

The rest of the school day was filled with ambulances, worry, silent prayers and confusion. He and many others felt the weight on their shoulders, especially on Chloé. She was quieter then usual, staring down at her desk, fingers intwined with each other, face a damp mess and eyeliner flowing down her cheeks. It all happened so fast. So very fast. In the halls after the actual event, people chattered away.

_"Where was Ladybug and Chat Noir?"_

_"Why didn't they save her?"_

_"Some heroes they are."_

_"They left her to die."_

It stabbed at him, over and over and over. He couldn't draw them out. How could he when it was all true.

"Adrien?" He looked up to see a brunette girl staring at him, eyes puffy and her cheeks flushed.

"Yes, Alya?" He wondered.

"Come visit Marinette with me tomorrow.."

He couldn't shake the guilt off of him, but he knew it was worse for Alya. A sigh escaped his mouth and he managed a small grin.

"Sure."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah angst, my old friend. Anyways! Hey I'm Rydell! I'll be working with that nerd for a while so enjoy the chapter! Your turn Mak!


	3. Code Red with Black Spots

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As it turned out, Adrien and Alya weren’t the only ones wanting to see Marinette. What does it mean, though, when of all the people crammed into her room she only recognizes one?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I DID THIS INSTEAD OF HOMEWORK AHHHH!!!
> 
> DAMN IT PRINCE THIS IDEA WOULDN'T LEAVE ME!
> 
> ON WITH THIS SHOW!

            Adrien wanted to curse out his schedule once more. It was Saturday, the day he was supposed to meet Alya at the hospital to visit Marinette. Instead, out of nowhere, Natalie told him that he had a photo shoot that morning that he was unable to get out of. He’d called Alya, promising to get there as soon as he could with flowers. Thankfully, she seemed to understand (she had, long ago, deduced Adrien’s control over his life was minimal). She told him that she’d be there as long as she could, and that he should bring marigolds (they were Marinette’s favorites, and she would really appreciate them).

            So that’s where Adrien was now. Three hours later, one photo shoot done quickly, and a huge bouquet of marigolds in hand, Adrien was finally headed to the hospital. He got a brilliant mix of every color they had. He knew the girl liked pink, but he didn’t know much about the shy girl.

            _Especially how much of a hero she was._ He winced at the thought. _She was more of a hero than me, Chat Noir, who stood there and watched in stunned silence as Chloe nearly was hit and Marinette, the shy girl in his class, jumped out into traffic and saved her…_

_She could be dead and all he would remember was that she was sweet and liked pink…_

_No, that wasn’t true._ Adrien thought as his eyes trailed to the window. _That one time she was kidnapped. When in the face of evil she barely blinked. She’s so much more brave than I ever made her out to be, so much bolder, too._

            It was then that he realized that they were pulling up to the hospital, and there was not only a line of cars but another limo and a few news vans out front. As soon as his car stopped, he opened the door to hear what they were saying…

            “…hospital as many come out to see Marinette Dupain-Cheng, the girl who, yesterday, jumped out to save her classmate, Chloe Bourgeois, daughter of Mayor Bourgeois, from a car that had lost control due to brake failure…”

            “…no news yet released to the media…”

            “… Ms. Bourgeois has confirmed that, on her minute visit yesterday, that Ms. Dupain-Cheng had yet to awaken from a medically-induced coma…”

            Adrien pushed past them, holding the flowers in front of his face to hide it. No doubt the vultures of the media, if they were to spot him, would fall upon prey. It was no secret that Adrien Agreste was the model son of Gabriel Agreste, and it would take a small peak at the student list to see that he and Marinette were classmates.

            He made it into the hospital, where, thankfully, no reporters resided, but then he was absolutely lost on where to go…

            “Adrien?” Adrien jumped, turning around as he lowered the flowers. His breath came easy as he saw who it was.

            “Nino, man, hey.” He greeted as he gave a shaky fist bump, hands full of flowers. “What are you doing here?”

            “What is anyone doing here? Visiting Marinette, of course. Alya invited me yesterday, and I just stepped out to get some coffee.” Nino sighed as he showed the coffees. “Man, it’s a mess up there. They won’t tell anyone where Marinette is because too many reporters were trying to sneak in.”

            “Who’s ‘everybody’ exactly?” Adrien asked to his best friend.

            Nino shook his head before walking again. “Come on, we’ll talk as we walk.” He noted as Adrien came up alongside his friend. “And, as it turns out, Chloe turned up yesterday before the media circus did. She told everyone in class which room Marinette was in. Alya heard from Marinette’s parents, of course, but there’s a lot of people up there. We’re hoping it will jog her memory… Elevator!” He said as they reached an intersection of halls. They jogged to catch the elevator before it closed. Adrien didn’t see what floor Nino hit as the flowers were still in front of his face.

            “Wait, Marinette lost her memory?” Adrien gasped as the elevator rose. Guilt began to eat away at him further. _I should have done something gosh darn it I’m a horrible, horrible hero and…_

            Adrien was snapped out of his thoughts when Nino pushed him out of the elevator. “Dude, did you hear anything I said?”

            The blond winced again. “Yeah, no, I just… this all…”

            Nino shifted one coffee into between his arm and body, setting his now-free hand on his buddy’s shoulder. “It’s a lot for all of us. The whole thing was scary, man, but Marinette’s awake, which, like, is ten times better than what could have happened. The docs said she was super lucky, er, that’s what Alya was told by her parents.”

            Adrien swallowed the lump in his throat. Everything was still eating at him. He should have done more he was _CHAT FUCKING NOIR_.

            His thoughts were abruptly cut off as he spotted double red-heads standing at a doorway. “Nathanael? Alix?” Adrien asked as he approached. The two looked over to the approaching boys.

            “Yeah, hey.” Alix returned, looking up with a strained smile. “That you behind the flowers, Adrien?”

            “Yeah.” Adrien lowered the slightly to give the two a better view. Nathanael nodded and turned back to the room.

            “Go in and say hi. Maybe it’ll help.” Alix gestured as Nino nodded.

            “Does Marinette not remember anything?” Adrien questioned.

            Nathanael shook his head. “It’s not exactly like that.” He noted, hesitantly, in a near whisper. “She’s… well…”

            “You should go in.” Alix cut in. “It’s hard to explain.” The two boys nodded and headed in.

            The room was normally for two or three people, but the attention on Marinette had it all to her. She sat on the far bed, Alya to one side and the rest of the class spread out throughout the room. One of the beds had been converted into a table for all the gifts her classmates had brought. Chloe was off to one corner, looking uncomfortable at the whole display. There was no doubt in Adrien’s mind that Chloe was at a crossroads on how to feel about all of this. Marinette had saved her life, but it was no secret that the two had a strained relationship.

            “So let’s see… Uh, how about the time that time that were were all trapped in the school? With the monster? Nino can show you the video when he gets back… Oh, there’s Nino!” Alya gestured as Nino came over, Marinette looking at the two hesitantly as she sat up in bed. She was looking pretty beat up but, overall, it was obvious that she was fighting to be fine.

            _She got hit by a car and is still fighting._ Adrien thought as he approached behind Nino.

            “Yeah, I mean, you got captured pretty early on, but, girl, you were the best producer a guy could ask for.” Nino added as he handed a coffee to Alya.

            “You were awesome on getting people moving.” Juleka added, shyly, from her position by the wall, Rose next to her. Max and Kim were sitting on the third bed as Mylene and Ivan had found their seats on a few fold-over chairs. Sabrina was next to Chloe, seemingly feeling as confused on how to act as Chloe was. It seemed that Marinette’s parents had stepped out at some point because there was no way that they would have left unless they had been there all night. Plus, they probably trusted Alya to call if anything happened. Alya and Marinette were practically sisters.

            “I remember chasing after the akuma.” Adrien froze as he heard Marinette refer to the monster as an akuma. While it wasn’t something that was top secret, he’d never heard the girl refer to the “monsters” that attacked the city as such. “It kept grabbing students until Chat and I were able to chase it into the basement with many of you. I ended up stopping it with… Music? Yes, Lucky Charm gave me guitar strings.”

            _Lucky Charm? Gave HER strings?_ Adrien’s mind was racing. What was Marinette _saying???_ It sounded like Marinette was _Ladybug_ , which was _impossible_ because Marinette had been trapped in the bubble of goo the whole time…

            Alya seemed disheartened by this, so Nino stepped in. “Hey, Marinette, look who else finally came around, and the dude even brought flowers like a pro!” Nino noted with a grin as Adrien came around.

            “Hey.” Adrien noted with the flowers still in his face.

            Marinette, however, looked at Nino. “Again, I’m not this ‘Marinette’ person.” Adrien gasped behind the flowers. “I’m Ladybug.”

            The flowers fell from Adrien’s hands, thankfully landing on the bed between him and the girl, the bed they had converted into a gift table.

            With his face exposed and the fall of the flowers, Marinette finally turned to him. Her eyes searched his face for a moment, those soft blue eyes so confused.

            Then, a spark of something.

            _Was she remembering something? Something about being Marinette?_ Adrien wondered in hopes.

            Then his hopes were shot.

            She grinned a sly smile. “Took you long enough to get here, Chat. How’s the city been doing without me?”

            The whole room turned to Adrien as Adrien stared the girl in the eyes.

            “Chat? Chat, what’s wrong?”

            “Chat Noir?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No regrets.
> 
> I leave you with this purr-fect mess, Prince.


	4. Coins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All eyes on him, his words are caught in his throat. His mind processing what she said. He's screwed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mwahahahahhaha I am Angst! Your turn Mak!

The words electrified him inside and out, the prickly after-buzz tingling his spine and making the blood drain from his face. In almost unison the class faced him, her words still lingering in the already heavy air. They were searching, searching for a reaction, a reply, searching for something.

Small gasps and whispers was blending with the sound of his heart beats like a ominous chant. Thin layer of sweat lined his forehead but reassurance sang to him like a lullaby.

_She had a concussion, she doesn't know what she's saying, it's just the drugs. She's hallucinating._

The silence then drowned him in, all eyes on him. He should be used to this, with being in the public eyes constantly, but this was a new anxiety forming. Quickly he let a small, yet fragile, chuckle flow through his lips.

"W-well.. thank you for the compliment Marinette, but I'm nothing like him. I'm a model, he's a hero, two different people." Adrien somehow managed to say, the words ending up bittersweet.

The girl furrowed her eyebrows, shaking her head. "Two sides of the same coin."

The every aspect of how she said it, with such confidence and reassurance, it was like she knew who they both were. Then he remembers she referred to herself as Ladybug. Something obviously way out of sense. The lump in his throat slowly fading away. Adrien's eyes darted around the room, nervous chuckles and breathless words leaking from his mouth.

"It's okay, you don't have your memory back. But, we will help you. I promise." He felt relief as he saw Alya hold the once shy girl's hand, smiling and almost bursting with tears. Then the class followed Adrien's lead, reassuring Marinette, giving words of encouragement and for once, she looked like the Marinette everyone knew. Face flushed, eyes gleaming their dreamy blue.

Everything felt okay.

Then he felt a cold hand on his shoulder. Shaky, weary, in need of support. To his immediate right, a pop of blond and icy blue eyes came to his view. The blonde stole a breath, eyes darting the marble flooring looking for something to say, neatly done eyebrows arching. Her lips parted and her words stabbed.

"It's my fault. Is it? I.." she sobbed.

Icy eyes melting to tears she looked at her childhood friend. Adrien sighed, rubbing her head like he used to do long ago when she worried and alone. "Don't worry, Chloé, it's not yo-"

"Gods, why is she so.. So selfish?!" Chloé stomped

Her tears mixing with makeup steaming down her face in large drops. Her nose scrunched up and her eyes darted to Alya, the room growing quiet once again. "Why is your friend so selfish?! Stealing the attention?!"

 _Selfish?_ Adrien's adrenaline raced at the thought, his head beating still from the almost-identity reveal. His temples thumped as he cringed fighting the on coming headache. Chloé and Ayla were going to spat venom and he was afraid of being in the cross fire.

"Chloé! She's lost her memory, sacrificed herself for your sake! Don't you care? At all? Or is queen bee too busy on her thorn?!" Ayla threw, moving away from her friend to stand closer to the other girl.

"Of course I care, dim-wit!" Chloé countered, her hand swinging towards her chest, grabbing and fidgeting with her collar. "Why did she have to save me?! Why is she so selfish?! It should of been me! Not her! It should be me in that bed! Not her! She didn't deserve this! _I did!_ "

Alya froze, a small gasp escaping her lips. Her eyes darting from Chloé then to Adrien. He read her eyes like an open-book, reading the plea for help. Then, a new voice entered the silence, breaking it apart slowly.

"Enough." It was warm yet shaky and cracked. "Thank you for visiting, really I appreciate it. But please don't fight."

The class moved their attention to the crippled girl on the bed who was smiling, motioning her hand towards herself.

"Chloé come here."

Chloé managed her way towards the girl, taking her hand. The girl moved closer to her ear and whispered something inaudible for Adrien and the others to hear. Chloé relaxed, moving away from the girl with a small smile before exiting through the door with her ginger friend beside her.

"What just happened?" Adrien asked.

Nino shrugged at the question before patting his shoulder. "I'm gonna bounce, don't wait up for me." The DJ turned to the girl. "Mari, get better you hear? We're rooting for you!" They exchanged smiles before Nino left.

* * *

 One-by-one each of the classmates left. First Alix and Kim, then Ivan and Mylene, and so on and so forth. Nathanaël was the last to leave, blushing before giving a small get-well card to the blue-haired girl. All was left was Alya and Adrien.

While the girl read the card the two moved to the corner of the room, exchanging concerns.

"Do you think she'll remember everything?" Adrien questioned, looking over his shoulder at the girl.

"Of course I do! But, I'm confused on why she's saying she Ladybug, she's not acting like herself." Alya said lightheartedly.

Adrien sighed. "She was just in a accident _yesterday_ , she's probably just really drugged up on the medicine... She'll be fine."

Alya smiled at his words, satisfied with the small reassurance she heard. She moved to the girl, gave a smile, a hug and then left leaving Adrien alone with her. He looked over at her, smiling to himself.

_She's so strong, a real fighter. Unlike me.. I should apologize.. But then she'll know for sure I'm Cat Noir. Gods I'm so awful, I bring such bad luck to those around me._

He shook the smile off and opened his mouth. "Hey, Marinette, I'm gonna start heading home, okay? I'll see you tom-"

"No." Her words cut him off. "Chat stay a little longer. I want to talk to you."


	5. More Questions than Answers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day is not turning out to be anything that anyone expected, and, as it seems, there is more left hanging than answers about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PRINCE I'M GOING TO KILL YOU BUT HA! NOW DEAL WITH MY ANGST!

            Marinette stared intently at Adrien with a look that was so _Ladybug._ It scared Adrien a bit to see that seriousness on Marinette’s light, bubbly face. She was looking at him like the world was ending, not that he was her classmate. She looked at him like she would trust him with her life, take a bullet for him.

            Like Ladybug looked at him.

            Before Alya could leave, before Adrien could respond, there was a loud pattering of footsteps in the hallways. Adrien hadn’t spent most of his life on the runway not to know what it sounded like. Someone petite, with short strides in at least three-inch heals was followed closely by a man in trainers. Another man, from the sound of it, who was in fine leather was close behind. Adrien and Alya looked to the door as a woman with a cameraman burst in.

            “Found her! Ms. Cheng, I’m Madame Delaine from channel 25 ZAG News. We would like to ask you a few questions about what happened…”

            “She’s here!” Another man followed behind. “Marinette, Pierre Pierce from TV 13 News. Can we get a few words about…”

            Reporters were fighting to get into the room as Adrien’s jaw dropped. Alya was shoved out in the hassle as Marinette looked more cross than overwhelmed by all of this.

            “All of you, OUT!” Someone yelled at the back. “That’s it. Anyone not related to the girl is OUT!” Adrien looked over to see a doctor yelling. Behind the woman was three burly men in Police uniforms.

            “You heard the doc!” One said as he cracked his knuckles. “This is a hospital. Exit before we MAKE you exit.”

            Everyone, including Alya and Adrien (much to Alya’s protest even if she was leaving in the first place), was escorted out of the building. The doctor – one of Marinette’s – went into the room behind them to make sure the girl was alright.

            _But nothing’s alright._ Adrien gulped as he was taken out. Dialing his driver, he needed to get home and suit up. _This was all his fault for not acting. He needed to fix it. He needed… He needed._

_He needed some luck desperately._

* * *

 

            The janitor cleaned the floors of the public high school. With the recent events, all Saturday clubs were canceled. He was the only one in the building just making sure all looked good.

            Well, that wasn’t true, exactly.

            Unknown to him, he passed the locker of the girl who had become a hero. He passed unknowing her name, not knowing which hospital she was in, not knowing she was awake with scattered memories. He knew none of the drama as he passed the locker.

            As he passed, a nervous red head peaked out into the darkened halls, gulped, and flew back in.

            Tikki curled up in the bottom of Marinette’s backpack. The girl had promised to be right back. She had left Tikki with a pile of cookies while she, herself, ran home quickly to grab a forgotten book. She lived so close that it shouldn’t have made a difference if the girl was one block over.

            That was yesterday already.

            Tikki had long finished up the cookies, waiting for her charge to return. Hours had passed since then. Hours of worried murmurs through the lockers and beats of students and then…

            Nothing.

            There was no noise. There was no movement. There was no Marinette.

            Tikki gulped as she looked out once more. No one was out there, and she couldn’t stand it anymore.

            She flew out from the locker, flying through the school into the Parisian Night.

            _I’m coming for you, Marinette._ She thought as she flew towards their home. 

* * *

 

            Chat Noir tore through the Parisian Night looking for Ladybug. He had been looking high and low, almost wishing an Akuma would attack because she was always there when he needed her and vise versa. Now, though, there were no flashes of red in the night. No sparks of life that would put the city to shame. No beauty to be seen.

            “UHG! Where is she???” Chat Noir yelled as he stood at the top of his school. With how many people had been turned into Akuma here, they always made it a patrol spot. Here, the Eiffel Tower, along the Siene river, a few other places, and then they would either split off to their respective homes or stop at a café to pick up some treats or drinks if they happened to finish up early.

            There was no Lady tonight, though.

            Chat crouched on the top of the school, looking over the town in hopes of spotting the familiar red. _Plagg, do you have anything?_ Adrien asked to the little voice at the back of his head.

            Plagg gave him the equivalent of a mental shake. _No. I’ve got about as much as you._

            Plagg was surprisingly supportive of Adrien. Well, surprising for anyone who didn’t really know Plagg. Plagg was always there when the boy needed him. It wasn’t always obvious, it didn’t always make sense, but Adrien appreciated it beyond imagine.

            Adrien’s eyes turned downward. _I should have known. My bad luck strikes again._ He winced at the thought.

            Then, he spotted it. _That flash of red!_ He saw the small dot shoot out into the school. He jumped down to the street level, seeing the red flash head down and around a corner. He gave chase as fast as his legs could.

            Around one corner, he saw the spot. Around another, and there it was again. Then, he came to a skidding stop…

            …In front of the Dupain-Cheng Bakery.

            Adrien stared up at the building as he saw, seemingly, that same color flash above the building. It was too small now, Adrien realized, and it circled around the top of the building three times before disappearing.

            _His mind was playing tricks on him now._ Adrien swore as he looked up.

            _It was late and here he was chasing after flashes of light._

_And where did it lead him? Not to his Lady, no, but the bakery where his classmate lived._

_It led him to her home._

_A home she didn’t remember._

_A home she didn’t remember because of him._

He didn’t know how he got home. He was sure that Plagg had led him – or taken over – to get him there. It was well past three in the morning when his transformation fell apart. It was well past three AM when he let out a loud, painful scream and drove his hand into the nearest wall. If he was still transformed, he would have likely broken the whole wall. As it was, he was a weak, useless fifteen-year-old boy. As it was, he left a slight dent in the wall – something he was going to have to explain in the morning – and his entire hand throbbed painfully. The streaks of pain shot all the way up his arm.

            Adrien stared at his knuckles as they turned a sickly red, swelling painfully. Tears spilled down his face, a harsh sob escaping his throat as he crumbled to the ground. He wasn’t crying for his hand though – no matter how it might be broken or how much it hurt. No, he cried for the guilt that ate at him. He cried for the girl with the scattered memories laying in a hospital right now because he couldn’t do anything to save her.

            He cried into his hands, the rest of the house unhearing or uncaring of the sobbing boy. Plagg grabbed a blanket from the end of the bed, draping it over the boy’s head and shoulders. Plagg floated in front of Adrien, worried what else to do.

            Adrien looked up as Plagg came forward, spreading his arms wide as he pushed himself into Adrien’s chest. Adrien’s breath caught as the little cat tried to hug him, and, gently, he cupped the Kwami to his chest. Adrien lay his head against the wall he’s just punched a hole into. Tears freely fell down his face, sobs coming out as the cat kwami tried to comfort him.

            Adrien cried there until his sobs tapered off.

            He fell asleep against the wall an hour later, Plagg watching him with worry.

            There was only one thing in Plagg’s mind.

            _I need to find Ladybug._

_Adrien needs his Lady._

_I need to find Tikki._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> S**T WHAT HAVE I DONE! I MADE LATTE KITTEN CRY! S**T!!
> 
> PRINCE I DARE U TO TOP THIS!


	6. Home Is Where The Heart Is

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAWKMOTH WOULD BE PROUD OF ME

It's been weeks since he saw the red orb fly to the bakery, weeks since his frustration left its mark on his bedroom wall. It's been days since Marinette was released from the hospital. It's been days filled with guilt, aches, and constant stress breathing over his shoulders.

But in all fairness, it's been weeks since he last saw his Lady.

He swears from the bottom of his unlucky heart that he sees her from the corner of his eyes, watching over him, smiling that bright and beautiful smile that always left him a fidgety and warm mess. It's like she's haunting him, reminding him that she's the one and only Ladybug and the shy girl in his class who lost her memory is lying. Toying with his mind.

But he doesn't listen.

Honestly he's missing her to death. He misses her bright smiles, the way she rolled her eyes at his puns, the way he's able to be himself with her. She brought the sun on his cloudiest and coldest days. She was his sunshine.

"Adrien!"

A stern voice breaks through his unsteady train of thought, he looks up to a teacher, staring him down like a hawk.

"Can you please answer the question, Mr. Agreste?" Her voice tenses. When Adrien can't provide the answer, his lips utters defeat.

"I don't know."

A sigh comes from the teacher before she asks another student for their answer. It's been like this for a while. Adrien's rapidly falling behind, dealing with Akumas until 4am in the morning that would usually take an hour MAX if he was with his lady, leaving him almost bedridden and always tired and off beat.

Nino took notice, of course. From Adrien's lazy fist-bumps turning into nothing at all and his constant dozing off during a lecture (well that's pretty normal), but it's gotten to the point where Adrien's snoring would interrupt the lesson. That wasn't so normal.

"Dude, are you okay? You're a lot paler than usual." The DJ started.

"Thanks Nino." Adrien would reply.

"And woah, are those BAGS under your eyes? I thought only old people got those."

"THANKS NINO."

* * *

The room felt empty, too large for her thoughts. Too unfamiliar. Is this consider stealing? Marinette couldn't shake it. She felt like a thief in cold blood. This isn't her house, her bed. She's not this "Marinette" everyone's crying and worrying over.

She's Ladybug. She _was_ Ladybug.

What makes her Ladybug is missing. Her partner, her other half.

Gone.

_Where is she._

_Where is she._

_I need to find her._

_I need to find her._

They share the same thoughts. Same priorities.

* * *

The Red Kwami curses to herself. Marinette has been missing for weeks. Weeks. Tikki has been searching for her for weeks. She contempts giving up, telling herself Marinette abandoned her.

_But that's not Marinette at all._

She wasn't there the first time Tikki went to the bakery. The warm glow from the bakery used to light up the street corner has grown cold and dark. The warmth Tikki felt with Marinette is gone. Her eyes droopy from endless nights and days of searching. She's lost, homesick, searching for her home.

Marinette was her home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS HELL. HELL.


	7. Looking for Luck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a long wait, Marinette finally returns to school in the hopes that she remembers who SHE is and not Ladybug. Sadly, this is going to fray on a certain cat’s nerves more than usual. Meanwhile, an important meeting occurs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait! It's been a crazy month, but things are, well...
> 
> Eh...
> 
> I got the chapter done, ok?
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

            Adrien was in a daze when he entered the school. This wasn’t exactly new to him, though. For days now, too many to count, he had been lost. He, Chat Noir, had no plan, no way, and no one to back him up for once. Yes, there was always the schedule he was handed by Natalie in the morning, but even SHE had noticed his seemingly declining health and scaled back his photo shoots as much as she could. Blackening circles around his eyes were getting harder to cover, and his energy was never on par with what the “artists” behind the camera wanted. His nerves were getting worse and worse, and the only one to know was the wall in his room that he’d driven (several) punches into at this point.

            Last night had been particularly bad. He’d had a long day at a shoot, one to make up for all the other rescheduled ones, and no one seemed to be happy with him. He’d missed lunch because his tutors had demanded that he finish his homework then and there, and THEN when he FINALLY finished the shoot someone had become an Akuma. He didn’t even remember why or how now, because he’d been fighting the damn person across all of Paris until 3 AM, and, even though he’d managed with minimal damage, he was still exhausted.

            Worse, Ladybug never showed.

            Again.

            So when he’d returned home, his emotions were a mess once more. Tired, beyond frayed, all he wanted was his partner back. He’d driven his hand into the dent in his wall so hard it actually cracked the drywall, leaving spider-cracks up the wall and his hand officially sprained if not broken.

            He’d cried himself to sleep after an hour, and he’d been woken up when Gorilla, bless that man’s heart, had come to fetch him for school (Natalie away early with his father, apparently). When he’d emerged from his blanket cocoon with his hand wrapped – both obviously Plagg’s doing because Adrien had been so distraught, the man didn’t say much. He told the boy to wash his face, and he fixed the wrappings a little tighter and straighter. He had been a military man at one point, and he knew how to splint hands (not that Plagg had done a bad job, but it was much harder for such a small creature to wrap something the size of, well, him).

            The wall was left unmentioned nor the oversized sweater that was a soft black with green-black-green lines going across his chest. It fell over his hands, and it was warm and comfortable as well as stylish. He paired it with some dark skinny-jeans – not his usual choice but he just didn’t feel like himself right now – with his sneakers. It was only after a quick breakfast and being coerced into the car did he realize where he got this sweater from.

            It was from Marinette, a belated birthday gift, and tears were almost fresh in his eyes once more. He curled into it on the silent ride to school.

            Plagg was hidden in his bag, munching on some cheese he’d hidden in there after he realized that he wasn’t feeding Plagg as regularly as he should.

            Adrien was losing a grip on his life at this point.

            And Plagg looked on in nervous fear as the boy continued to deteriorate.

            “We’re at your school.” Gorilla stated firmly, awaking Adrien as he wiped his eyes. He pulled the sleeve over his broken hand, and he hid it as he walked out into the brisk Parisian weather. The day was bright and too cheery as the boy winced against the brightness, blocking his vision with a hand as he made his way in.

            No one noticed as Adrien ghosted through the halls, not saying hi to any of his classmates nor his fencing associates. Everyone had seen his recent depression – and they were sure he was depressed – and no one, not even Nino, knew what to do.

            But Nino tried.

            “Hey man, you look like death warmed over. No, wait…” Nino joked as he came up to Adrien, who, in his sudden distracted state, placed his backpack into his locker. Plagg suddenly was flooded with the smell of stinky cheese, and the cat Kwami was lured out in his need for cheese. Adrien took note of this before he fetched his backpack and closed the locker before Nino could see. _There went the emergency stash. Guess I’m going to have to get him later._

“Really? I thought I looked positively radiant today.” Adrien joked right back, a grimace of a grin as he tried to hide his true exhaustion.

            Nino knew his friend, though, and from his bag he pulled out a thermos. “I figured with your weekend, and it being Monday and all, that you could use this. Mom picked it up fresh from her graveyard shift at the ER.”

            Adrien’s eyes widened as he looked at the thermos. With shaky hands, he took the simple, dented cylinder and popped it open, keeping his broken hand as hidden as possible. Instantly, his senses were flooded with the smell of Starbucks’ Vanilla Latte, loaded with cream and sugars if he was to guess from the color.

            It was his big NO-NO drink with his set diet for his photo shoots. It was a guilty pleasure loaded with artificial sweeteners and cream and things that would disgust his fancy dietician that his father hired to keep him in fit shape for modeling. Nino had, of course, been the one who introduced him to Starbucks after hearing that the teen model NEVER had had it before, and, of course, his cat-instincts had led him to one of the worst drinks on the menu.

            Adrien took a giant gulp. Foam mustache overtook his upper lip as he practically _purred_ in pleasure. His grin became a little more real as he looked from the drink to his best friend. “I love you. I love your mom. I love this drink. Did I mention I love you?” Even the warmth from the thermos leaked through his sweater and bandages and soothed his injured hand. It didn’t fix anything, not by a long shot, but it was nice to know there was someone there for him.

            Nino gave a hearty laugh as he patted Adrien on the shoulder. “Once or twice, yes. Come on, man, we have class in ten.” Nino gently led Adrien down the hall towards the classroom, it being obvious that Adrien would need all the support he could.

            Adrien never questioned how Nino’s mom had had on her a clean thermos for coffee. He didn’t know that Nino had given it to her the night before and begged her to make the run for him, for there was no Starbucks near him or close enough to the school. He didn’t know the reason why Nino’s mom had listened to her son’s plea to make a pit stop on her way home even though she had been exhausted when she got in.

            When they made it to class, Adrien’s head had slid into his arms as he hoped for a few moments of sleep before the caffeine kicked in. Nino let his best friend be, because, jokes aside, Adrien WAS sleep deprived for whatever reason he cared not to share (and Nino wasn’t the type of guy to pry when Adrien wasn’t ready to open up).

            Instead, Nino watched the door.

            Five minutes to the start of class, the warning bell rang, waking the sleeping hero from his slumber. He looked up, groggily, and he took another swig of his coffee. It was at that moment that he glanced over to the door just as Alya walked in.

            And with her came another.

            Adrien choked on his drink.

            Alya tugged along with her an extremely hesitant Marinette. The girl, who just weeks ago would laugh and joke and instantly squeak and shy away from him the moment she noticed his look. Heck, the last time he’d worn this sweater he’d gotten this weird look from her before she ran behind him and hid her face, especially when he mentioned how comfortable and soft it was.

            Now she scanned the room like a, well, like _Ladybug_ would. She looked ready for battle, ready to jump or run or defend at the drop of a hat. Her stance was familiar to him, he realized. It was the stance of _His Lady_ when she was unsure but didn’t want to show it. It would be at that moment that he would crack a joke, make a stab at the villain’s outfit, or, hell, just kinda pull out his Cat Instincts and wing it.

            Then her eyes locked on him, and he froze. She relaxed minutely as Alya pulled her towards him.

            “You remember Adrien, Nino, right?”

            Adrien couldn’t respond as Alya said his name.

            “Hey Mari! Great to have you back.” Nino returned kindly as, below the table, he nudged Adrien.

            Adrien jumped, tried to say something, but Marinette just giggled at him.

            “Chat got your tongue?” She joked to the boy, and, maybe it was his sleep depravity or the residual pain in his hand but it _was all his Lady._

_His Lady who he hadn’t seen since Marinette had landed in the hospital._

_For being a hero._

            Adrien said the first thing his mind could come up with.

            “I guess I’m just PAWsitively stunned silent.” He returned before _Adrien_ shut up _Chat Noir._ “Uh, I mean, stunned that you’re… uh, back! Back so soon!”

            “Uh, Chat, I never left. I mean, you came to visit me, after all.” She smiled. “Thanks for the flowers. I really liked them, you silly kitty.”

            Adrien’s mouth moved but no words came out. Alya seemed to be all sorts of lost on how to react, and Nino’s jibe turned into a hand on Adrien’s shoulder to ground the obviously lost boy. The rest of the class was watching in stunned silence.

            Then the bell rang and the teacher came in with it.

            “Alright everyone! Take your seats! Marinette, good to have you back. Alya can help you get back up to speed.” She announced when seeing the blue-nette. Her look was kind now. “If everything is alright. If you need help, don’t be afraid to ask any of us.”

            Marinette opened her mouth. “Yes Ma’am, but I’m _really_ …” She was cut off as Alya shoved the girl into her seat. Adrien, with his cat-enhanced hearing, heard her grumble, “I’m Ladybug, and I should be on patrol with Chat and not here.”

            Adrien drowned the rest of the latte in several gulps. The sugar helped his senses minutely, but it gave him a headache from the sudden onslaught of sugar and caffeine without the needed sleep.

            _I’m losing it_. He thought as he tried to frantically pull out his notes, focus on what the teacher was saying. _He wasn’t though._ His mind betrayed. _You can’t focus on anything about school._

_You can’t find your partner._

_You can’t help a civilian girl who has been nothing but shy and nice to you._

_A girl who is almost afraid to be around you._

_A girl who thinks she’s Ladybug._

_Your partner._

_Your best friend._

_Your Lady._

Adrien itched at the hand hidden under his sleeve, hiding his bandages. Unknown to him, the girl behind him wasn’t listening either. She was, instead, blindly taking notes, almost on second instinct. She had her eyes watching the room closely, but mostly her eyes were on one boy.

            She knew her partner.

            He was one of her best, if not incredibly flirty, friends.

            She knew something was wrong.

            She felt a pain in her chest.

            She needed to be there for her partner.

            She needed to be Ladybug.

            She needed to be who she was.

* * *

 

            Tikki was beyond tired.

            This was the longest she’d been away from a Miraculous Holder, from _her chosen_ , hell, from _Marinette_ in a long time. The last span this had happened, at the very least, she had had Plagg at her side, bearing his own gem as they searched for the new Chosen together.

            They were always together in locating the new Chosen.

            Now she didn’t even have the cheesehead cat to help her find Marinette.

            She’d been across the entire city, _twice,_ and at this point she’d needed sleep, refueling, and some time to recalculate. She didn’t go back to the bakery for too long, only to grab a few cookies that wouldn’t be missed on the main floor while Sabine had been upstairs and Tom baking away. Once the coast had been clear, she’d flown to school just as all the students ran to class, thus clearing a way to Marinette’s locker.

            Tikki knew there was very little chance of Marinette coming back there if she hadn’t in this long time, but the locker was safe from all prying eyes. Marinette had even made Tikki a little hiding spot in there for whenever an Akuma really took it out of her, and the red Kwami needed some more rest then a backpack could supply. Blindly, Tikki found her way to the lockers of Marinette’s year and dove into one.

            The first thing she noticed was how much it _reeked_ of cheese.

            The second was that a pair of luminescent green eyes stared back at her.

            “AHHHH!” Tikki screamed, nearly falling back out of the locker.

            “Tikki? TIKKI!” The green eyes lit up before grabbing something next to it. There was a sharp CRACK before the locker filled with glowing blue light. Tikki realized that the eyes belonged to a certain cat-kwami, and he was holding a glow stick of all things (courtesy of Nino using Adrien’s locker for storage during the making of the class film and never collected all of it back).

            The cat-kwami’s face lit up at the site of the other.

            “TIKKI!!” He dropped the glow stick and, in a weird twist of Plagg, dove for her and grabbed her “shoulders.” He shook her intensely. “OH THANK GODS you’re here. My Chat is a mess, and I need your Lady Luck to help DEARLY! Where have you been? What happened?”

            Tikki broke away, shaking her head. “No, no! It’s been TERRIBLE! I can’t find my Chosen! She disappeared WEEKS ago, and I’ve been searching for her like CRAZY!” Tikki shuttered as tears formed in her big eyes. “I’m the worst guardian EVER! What if something happened? What if… what if…”

            Plagg had never been here. He’d had to deal with Chosen issues. He’d had to deal with Tikki issues, but he’d never had to deal with both at the same time. He’d never had TIKKI needing his help and HIS CHAT needing his help AT THE SAME TIME. Hesitantly, Plagg reached out to the female Kwami.

            And Tikki dove into his embrace.

            Plagg, awkwardly, rubbed her back. “Hey, it’s going to be ok. SHH! It’s ok. What’s the name of your Chosen? I know… I know that they haven’t told each other yet, but this calls for drastic measures.”

            Tikki hiccupped at the other Kwami. “Her name… her name…”

            Plagg leaned in, pulling her close.

            In the dim blue light of a locker that smelled of stinky cheese, Plagg swore on his Brie that this situation couldn’t get worse if she told.

            Then it did.

            “Marinette Dupain-Cheng. She’s my Chosen, Ladybug.”

            Plagg’s heart stopped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :3


	8. A Moth to a Flame

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His heart is racing, it's burning, it's catching fire when his eyes lock with hers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As Mak always says: On with the show!

"You decide to tell me now?! Tikki you could of told me, I don't know, a week ago?"

Tikki shifted from Plagg's embrace, his voice mewing the annoyance he felt with each word. She stared at him, his posture and expression turning serious and tense. That was always a give away something wasn't right.

"Plagg, I couldn't find you or even her, a week ago..! What's wrong? You're never like this."

He sighed, his gaze lingering from her to his side.

"It's my chosen.. My boy is a mess because he doesn't have a clue where Ladybug is. Tikki it's eating at him the way I eat at Camembert."

Tikki tenses before she reaches out to the cat-like kwami, placing her tiny arms around his shoulders.

"Help me get to Marinette and I'll fix everything."

"No you can't." Plagg's annoyance is drowning in doubt. "You.. Don't know about it do you?"

* * *

 

  
He can feel her watching him, analyzing him. He can feel her blue eyes piercing his back like a jagged knife.

_Focus._

_Focus._

It's quiet, soft ticks of the clock press against his skull, his migraine turning worse. The worksheet placed in front of him didn't help settle it.

Then she starts back up again. Adrien expects to hear another Ladybug claim seep from her lips but it's more of a sudden defeat.

"May I be excused to the nurse?"

The teacher looks up a second too late as Marinette already left out the door. She is excused to the nurse whenever, the young girl did have a concussion.

Adrien settles a bit in his seat, his tension melting away in little droplets. He tugs at his sweater as if for support, a simple action making its way to a ugly habit.

He eyes the door. Something is pulling him, gravity, if you will. A rhythm is made, his fingers tap the desk, his anxiety rising. Adrien can see Nino trying to ask what's wrong, but he doesn't hear it. It's muffled.

_Go to her, she's there, she's waiting for you._

His hand shoots up.

"Can I be excused to the restroom?"

He doesn't wait for the teacher to answer, Adrien is already out of his seat and out the door. He eyes dodge from his left to his right trying to find the flame that drawn him out like a moth.

Then he spots them. Blue skies lock with his emeralds, shivers tremble their way down his spine. She sits on a bench downstairs, the courtyard empty and quiet. Then, she scoots over and pats the space next to her. 

He gulps.

It's slow motion, the way his legs start moving without his consent, the way his hand trails down the battered railing of the stairs. It's the way his eyes never left hers that it makes him feel weightless. 

Then it speeds up, the time catching up to him. It counters him, it catches him off guard (was his guard even up?), his body shifting to the seat next to her. Adrien doesn't dare to look at her, his eyes stay to the ground of the courtyard.

His heart is racing like a hummingbird on caffeine. 

_Well I did just drink coffee.._

"Chat.."

Her lips part, a small breath of air escapes him. Marinette, the girl whose been toying with his mind, the girl whose been claiming to be someone she's not. He _knows_ she's not. 

"Chat.. Thank you for keeping the city safe while I was out of works."

He loses it. 

"You aren't her." It's a mumbled whisper but she hears it anyways.

"I beg your pardon?" She snaps back.

He's deprived of sleep, his body aches in different spots, his vision has been hazy for the past week, his anxiety, his guilt, his annoyance, his sense of feeling lost and alone swallows him.

He just loses it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> >:3c


	9. Crashed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien realizes he may have made the largest mistake of his life, and he can’t remember a moment of it. Meanwhile, Ladybug is left with more questions than answers, and the guilt at the state of her partner – and his words – eat away at her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NO APOLOGIES!

            “DAMNIT!” A voice cursed as a phone slammed down. Adrien was awoken by this mad stutter, but it was a fight to pull from the darkness.

            _Where am I?_ Adrien thought as a groan escaped his lips. The darkness beyond his yes shuffled, and, even with his eyes closed, he could see the light shift beyond his eyelids. Curtains, he heard, shifted.

            “Adrien? Oh, sweetie, I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to wake you.” Adrien forced an eye open. He realized he was curled on his side on one of the cots in the nurse’s office. The curtains were pulled around him, blocking most of the light and views, though he was pushed up against a wall, which he was facing now. The nurse, an elderly woman who had a fierce streak (it was rumored that she had been in the army as a medic then traveled through most of the world before she retired back to Paris as a school nurse), looked at him in her simple blue dress and white vest. She adjusted her glasses as a few grey strands fell loose from her messy bun.

            Adrien winced. Even though she had whispered it, his ears felt like they were ringing. In fact, his knees killed and his throat felt like he had been yelling for hours. His hand throbbed as he curled it closer to his chest. His lungs also ached with the rest of his body.

            He felt tired. Oh so tired.

            One question was answered. He was in the infirmary.

            Now there was a new question.

            _How did I get here?_

“W-wha…?” Adrien choked out before a cough escaped his throat. His voice was shot.

            The nurse moved closer as she reached behind his head, beyond his sight. He heard something, it must have been on a table, shuffle behind him before a small cup was pressed to his cheek. It was cool and welcoming to his overly-warm form.

            “Drink this, slowly.” She warned the boy as he weakly reached up. “Not with that hand. The one that’s not injured.”

            Adrien froze.

            “Don’t give me that look.” She threw softly, without too much sternness as she guided his injured hand down, reaching for the other to press the cup into. Adrien didn’t speak, just staring wide-eyed at the woman. “When you came in, I had to take all the percussions. You’re running a low-grade fever, you’ve taken a beating recently, your hand is sprained, not broken you're lucky, but it’s a bad sprain all the way up to your wrist. I’d suggest a splint and sling, but the wrappings are pretty damn good, so the sling is a must before discharge.”

            Adrien took the cup. He stared at the little paper thing with the fake waves rolling across it before, awkwardly, he tipped it towards his mouth. Several drips fell down his lips and cheeks to the cot, but it soothed his throat somewhat.

            Finally, Adrien spoke.

            “What happened?” He said in a near whimper, his voice still weak and his body so tired.

            The nurse bit her lip. “Do you not remember?”

            Adrien shook his head as he took another sip of the water.

            “You were yelling in the halls. One of the staff overheard you. They found you just as you fainted into that girl – Marinette.” She spoke slowly. “You passed out, and, if it wasn’t for Mrs. Dupain-Cheng, you’d probably have a concussion to go along with those bruised knees.”

            Adrien searched, desperately, in his memories. He remembered leaving class. He remembered sitting next to her. He remembered her last words.

            Then nothing.

            Nothing.

            Adrien remembered nothing.

            The woman, taking his silence nervously, continued. “That doesn’t explain your other injuries. The sleep deprivation lead to the fever, that’s for sure. But, Adrien, you have to tell me where you got these bruises.”

            “I fell.” Adrien’s response was automatic. It was always the excuse. He looked at the wall, curling tighter, wincing as he pressed into a new bruise forming on his knee.

            He missed her worried look. “All over your body?”

            “I fell down the stairs.” He added in a whisper. “I have a lot of those in my house. Someone waxed them without telling me.”

            She knew he was lying. He knew he was lying.

            But lying was more believable than the truth.

            It was safer than the truth.

            “And the hand?”

            Adrien curled tighter, holding his hand close to his chest. “I… I…” Adrien gulped, trying not to cry. “I… I drove it into a wall. I couldn’t sleep. I was so frustrated, and so much is on me, and I’m SO tired, and… and…” He closed his mouth. That was more than he meant to say. He had never meant to say that. _WHY HAD HE SAID THAT???_

            A hand fell on his shoulder, and he flinched. Hesitantly, he looked up as the woman looked down with a small, sad smile and another glass in her hand. She exchanged it with the empty one in his hand, her skilled fingers doing it with one hand. The other remained in it’s place.

            “I’ll believe you on that one.” She said quietly. “That doesn’t excuse this. You’re fifteen-years-old. You need sleep, good food, relaxation, and it’s obvious you’re not getting any. NO!” She silenced him as he opened his mouth. “I don’t want excuses, young man. I don’t care if you’re the face of Gabriel’s line or the Prince of England or Chat Noir himself, you need rest.”

            Adrien pressed the glass to his mouth to hide the wince at her choice of words.

            The woman sighed again. She released his shoulder – and Adrien was already missing the touch – as she lifted her glasses to rub the space between her eyes. Her glasses fell back in place once she was done. “I am sending you home. It’s been an hour since your episode – whatever happened – you have missed enough class anyway. You need rest, and I don’t even want you back tomorrow. If you walk through these doors tomorrow morning, I will CARRY you home, and don’t doubt me, boy. I’ve carried men twice my size, I could carry your skinny ass from here to the other side of Paris and back without breaking a sweat.”

            Adrien couldn’t help it. He giggled slightly, a small, sincere smile on his face as he imagined the old woman hauling him around Paris. Better, he pictured her dragging him as Chat by his tail. It was all too hilarious.

            The woman smiled. “Laughter, always a good choice in medicine.” She nodded. Before she backed out, she looked back at the boy. “Although, I need someone to come pick you up. I’ve tried your emergency contacts, but…”

            Adrien’s smile fell. He knew who was his emergency contacts were. “Natalie and Father are very busy today.” _Too busy for me. Always too busy for me._ “If you need someone, I can give you the number of my driver.”

            She nodded and, as he rambled off the number from heart, she nodded again. “It’s not a parent or guardian, but I’ll make the exception. I’m also going to write you another note and excuse you for the morning.” Adrien knew that wasn’t policy. You had to have a parent or guardian call you out or have an akuma attack to explain your tardiness.

            Adrien knew no one would call him out unless there was a “more important” business or photo ordeal that had to be dealt with.

            “Do you need anything else?”

            Adrien shook his head, burying it in his chest as the shades closed. He pressed his forehead into the cold wall adjacent to his head.

            He closed his eyes.

            Then that little, haunting voice at the back of his head perked up.

            _What had happened between him and Marinette?_

* * *

 

            Ladybug went back to the place she had been told was her home. She had left without a word, going to the house and sneaking in through the back door that she had a key to. She went past the rooms of happy families and smells of the bakery to the very roof, closing the door behind her as she overlooked the city.

            Yet, even though this view, the view of the city she fought to protect, usually calmed her, she couldn’t.

            Because the words of her partner, her distraught yet loyal partner, burned into her mind and ate away at her soul.

            Chat never lied to her.

            Chat was an immobile force.

            Chat was a sneaky, flirty smile in the night.

            Chat was her partner, her best friend.

            Chat was hurt.

            Chat was out of his mind.

            Chat was so tired and lost and _hurt._

_And she, his partner, had left him._

She wanted to scream, but she bit her lip. Angry, hot tears threatened to spill down her face. She wanted to march back to the cat, find him as snarky and stupid as ever, and give him a punch to the shoulder, but her mind supplied her only with what he had said as he stood before her.

            _Broken, tired, looking for the real Ladybug…_

            She was the real Ladybug.

            But she hadn’t been like it.

            She had let him down.

            And that hurt more than anything.

            And the worst?

            He called her Marinette.

            Chat never lied to her.

* * *

 

            Somewhere in Paris, a round window opened.

            From it, a small black butterfly made its way into the City of Love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I leave this in your hands, Prince *Bows and walks away*


End file.
